Cascade Effect
by Hip Neptune
Summary: Larry receives a promotion to the Koopa Kingdom's Land Commissioner from Bowser and must write an acceptance speech. However, the information he needs for the speech turns out to not be as easily accessible as he thought, requiring an adventure just to retrieve... Two-shot.
1. Receiving the Favors

NOTES: This is a story I wrote a number of years agon (around 7-10 years ago). It was meant to be more humorous/satirical to favors, services and other activities typically found in RPG's and other games, so of course, my writing in this isn't as up-to-par as it is in my other stories. In fact, for the nature of this story, I favor it being that way.

Anyway, this is a two-shot. The other chapter should be out within the next few days. It was also completed years ago, but I'm making small edits to it.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Larry couldn't believe it: Bowser has made him the Land Commissioner for Dark Land. Throughout his youth, the plant-loving Koopa dreamed of this job; even the title of King was minuscule compared to Land Commissioner to him. Now, everything land-oriented goes through him, rather than through Bowser himself, and Larry hopes that through this, more environmentally-friendly activities will occur.

However, before the excitement can begin, Larry will need to give a speech in front of the entire nation in three days.

"Ugh! This speech is stressful!" Larry grunted as he threw yet another book across the room, "These books give me no facts about how plants were treated in ancient cultures!"

Instead of relying on books or journals, Larry instead starts to think of people who can help him. He didn't want to look stupid for asking for help outside of his family, so he instead decided to depend on family members.

If he could find anyone knowledgable on that subject, anyway. Kamek and Kammy's knowledge consist of magic, Bowser's is of scheming, Ludwig's close to being a world-renown musician, Lemmy's a poet, Roy's a major sports player and Iggy exceeds in engineering. Larry honestly had no idea what Wendy exceeds in, most likely fashion, so he also skips her.

"Well... That means there's one person left that I should talk to... Our history buff..."

After his thought, Larry leaves his room, walks down the dimly-lit hallway and then pounds on Morton's door.

"Coming! I'm coming!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. Not long after, the door swings open, revealing Morton with a towel wrapped around his body. "Hey Larry, what brings you here? I'm trying to wax my shell here."

"Uhh... I was wondering if you, uhh... Well... Had any speeches on how people in ancient times used plants?" Larry stuttered.

"Let me think... Oh! Yes, yes I do! I remember writing it when I learned about the first medicines! Okay, let me get the speech real quick! It's on my... Oh no..."

The forming smile on Larry's face immediately gets swiped off. "Oh no what?"

"The speech... As well as others... is on my laptop!"

"... And?" Larry interrogated.

"And Wendy took it with her on her vacation to Water Land!"

"Really now? You don't have backups of the speech? Not even on the Cloud?"

Morton shakes his head, "I'm afraid not. You see, well... The speech was recent, so I kinda didn't back it up yet. However, I can trust that you'll get my laptop back from Wendy?"

"Sure, whatever gets me that speech!" Larry agreed.

"Awesome, thanks!"

* * *

After adventuring to the Pipe Maze and nearly dying from the sudden corners the pipes made, Larry finally appears outside of Water Land's castle. He shivers a little when he looks at the shell-shaped citadel, nervous about the answer he'll receive from Wendy.

"Wendy?" Larry yelled as he enters the mystical building, "Wendy? You there? Wendy!"

"STRANGER!" a female voice cried, "Leave! Or I will- Larry?"

"Wendy! I need Morton's laptop, please!"

Wendy gives him a confused expression, "Uhh, why?"

"It has stuff I need for a speech! I'm the new Land Commissioner!"

"Oh wow!" Wendy beamed, "But, uhh… Morton's laptop is… Kinda broken."

Larry sighs, "What?"

"Look," she grabs Morton's laptop from her couch and shows it to Larry. She pushes the button, but only a blue screen shows up, "It's broken."

"Man! I need to get this repaired!"

"Yeah. Keep it, Larry. I'm done posting my posts on Koopagram anyway," Wendy winked before she shuts the door on him.

Larry sighs. Maybe one of the family geniuses can help with this issue.

* * *

After once again avoiding piranha plants in the Pipe Maze, Larry arrives at Giant Land's castle and knocks on the door. Not long after, Iggy shows up to the door.

"Larry?" Iggy blinked as he stares at the grey laptop in his brother's hands, "Why'd you got Morton's laptop?"

"It needs to be repaired! I have stuff on here that I need for a speech!" Larry explained.

"Oh, easy! I can repair it for you real quick!" Iggy offered.

Larry steps into the castle and follows Iggy to his laboratory. The scientist then takes apart the computer's hard drive and sighs.

"What…" Larry sighed.

"The processor's fried; looks like water damage. Did you take this to a beach or something? I can repair it and keep all the memory, so your speech stuff should be safe, but bad news is… I don't have any more CPU's."

"Really…" Larry exhaled, "Who do you get them from?"

"E. Gadd. Can I ask you a favor and get me another processor chip from him?"

"Sure," Larry replied.

* * *

Larry travels towards E. Gadd's laboratory near Luigi's Mansion. However, E. Gadd sits outside his laboratory, dazed.

"Uhh, old geezer," Larry greeted, "I need a processor chip for a laptop."

"Yeah! They're in my lab!" E. Gadd stated, "But I'm locked out of it! King Boo demanded a painting of Mario, but I refused, so he stole my keys!"

"That's right I did!" King Boo appears in the air and holding onto a keyring containing three bronze keys, "And I'm keeping them until I get a painting of Mario! If you want that dumb chip, go get me a painting!"

"Fine…" Larry gave up before going to the person he knows will fulfill the requirement.

* * *

Larry shivers as he trudges through the snow littering the floor from the Pipe Maze's warp pipe to Ice Land's Castle. He knocks on the door and finds Lemmy.

"Hi Larry!" Lemmy answered.

"Hey. Umm, is Junior here? I sorta need a portrait of Mario."

"He is! Follow me!"

Larry follows Lemmy towards the art room where he sees a table with multiple scribbled-on notes and an easel staring at a pedestal. Junior stands at the easel, blank-faced.

"Junior!" Larry shouted, resulting in the youngest breaking out of his thoughts, "I need a painting of Mario!"

Junior nods, "I need one too, so I'm trying to paint one. Sad thing is I need Mario to stand here as a figure as I paint him."

Larry sighed, "Let me guess… You want me to get Mario."

"Yep," Junior nodded, "We tried before, and Mario said he won't go until we get him a beautiful melodic poem for Peach. That's what Lemmy's trying to do now."

"But I'm out of inspiration. I don't get any from my thoughts or my dreams," Lemmy continued before sighing, "I bet if you can help me, we can get a song going for Mario!"

Larry exhales, "Fine. I think I know where to go too."

* * *

Larry makes his way to the castle in Subcon. A few ostros guarding the door let him through, and the koopaling wanders down the hall until he sees Wart.

"What do you want?" Wart moaned.

"Can you give out more inspiration in dreams and in thoughts?" Larry questioned.

"Normally, I'd say no, because I hate you guys," Wart stated, "But… Birdo's actually been having a problem, and she's been annoying me with it. She wants Yoshi to like her back."

"So…" Larry moaned, knowing full well what's about to happen.

"If you can get Birdo happy, I'll send inspiration."

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

Larry rushes towards Castle Koopa's basement, where he finds Kamek sitting in his lab, studying various spells. Kamek closes the book he was reading as Larry rushes in.

"Ack! Larry, what're you doing?!" Kamek gasped.

"Kamek! I need a love spell!"

Kamek smirks, "Did you find the love of your life?"

Larry blushes, "Uhh, not yet. This is for Yoshi! I need it! Please!"

"You know I'd love to help you," Kamek sighed, "But my wand's missing. I can't do anything without it."

Larry groaned, "Let me guess… You want me to… Do you a favour."

"Yes… You seemed so worked up about it, Master Larry?"

"It's…" Larry sighed, "Nevermind. Who had your wand last?"

"Your father did," Kamek mentioned, "But I assume he's doing important things with it, so I haven't bothered him."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Larry dashes upstairs towards Bowser's throne room, where he bursts into the room and finds Bowser pacing throughout.

"King Dad!"

"Larry… Knock next time," Bowser commanded, "Are you ready for your speech in two days?"

"Wait!" Larry froze, "Two days?!"

"It's the morning time. A new day," Bowser replied, "What's up with you?"

"Dad! I need Kamek's wand! Please! It's an emergency!"

Bowser sighed, "I need it until both Kammy and Kamella rejoin the Troop."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Bowser shouted, "If you need the Wand, get Kammy and Kamella back!"

"Fine!" Larry moaned as he leaves Bowser's throne room.

* * *

After taking a rocket to a rocky planet, Larry explores the bare planet until he sees Kammy and Kamella surround a passed-out dino piranha.

"Kammy! Kamella! Bowser wants you back!" Larry called out.

"So he gave up?" Kamella smirked, "Knew he would."

"Say," Kammy continued, "I miss Master Bowser at times."

"Then let's make a deal," Kamella offered, "If you resurrect the dino piranha here, we'll go back to Bowser."

Larry sighs, "YET another favor… Okay, I'll be back."

* * *

Seeing as how Dino Piranha's related to Petey Piranha, Larry decides to visit his trusted minion. He journeys towards Petey Piranha's favorite spot in Yoshi's Island.

"Petey?" Larry called out, "Petey! Where are you?"

The ground shakes before the flying Petey Piranha ground pounds towards the ground in front of Larry.

"Petey here and happy to see Larry," the plant spoke.

"I wish I could see you in better situations," Larry sighed, "But how do you resurrect a Dino Piranha?"

"Dino Piranha must have Living Fertilizer!"

"Okay…" Larry drawled, "Where do I get that?"

"Petey knows Toad farms mushrooms with Fertilizer so Mushroom get special benefits."

"Okay. Toad then. Thanks, Petey!"

"Petey hopes Larry has a good day," the plant wished before flapping its leaves and flying away.

* * *

Larry approaches the Mushroom Kingdom, on-guard for sudden plumber attacks, which doesn't appear to be the case. After a little stroll, he sees Toad's house and his backyard containing multiple species of mushroom growing. The koopa holds his breath as he knocks on Toad's door.

"Larry Koopa?" Toad inquired, "What do you want?"

"I wanna buy some Living Fertilizer."

"Not for sale," Toad dismissed.

Larry gives Toad a defeated look before the mushroomer sighed.

"Fine. I'll give you a dose, ONLY if Luigi gives me my do-it-yourself books back!"

"…"

Larry walks down the street for a few blocks until he spots Mario and Luigi's house. He knocks on the door, hoping for no fighting this time around. To his relief, Luigi opens the door and gives the koopaling a confused expression.

"Larry Koopa?"

"Toad wants his do-it-yourself books back."

Luigi's eyes widen, "Dang it! Daisy has them! She was trying to build her own pen to keep her horses, but she still can't do it."

"Wait!" Larry exclaimed, "Toadette can help, can't she?"

"I forgot about Toadette!" Luigi nodded, "She loves animals to the point where she makes any environment for them. Get Toadette to help Daisy, and I'm sure she'll return to books."

"Okay. Thanks, Luigi."

* * *

Larry dashes towards Toadette's house, hoping she will be the final adventure. He knocks on the door, yet no one answers it.

"Toadette?"

Larry knocks on the door again; still no answer.

"Toadette!"

He hears stirring in the house before he knocks on the door a third time.

"What?!" the voice inside screamed.

"Toadette! Daisy needs your help with animal shelters!"

Silence fills the house before the voice becomes much kinder.

"Oh, I'd love to help her, but… I need a favor."

Larry sighed, "OF COURSE you just had to have a favor. What is it, Toadette?"

"My mushroom caps I use for my hairbands were stolen; I don't want to be seen in public without them!"

"Who stole it?"

"A Chargin' Chuck that hangs out in the forest over there. PLEASE give them back to me so I can help Daisy!" Toadette begged.

* * *

Larry approaches a forest clearing; he sees footprints, but not much else.

"Come out! I know you're here!"

Larry hears the bushes rattle as a chargin' chuck comes out, donned in a football uniform and carrying Toadette's pink mushroom caps in hand. Larry hears the charging chuck's growls broadcasting from his helmet.

"Whoa, uhh… Dude. I need those bands back."

"Mine!" the chargin' chuck rebutted.

"I need those!" Larry repeated, "Why do you need them?"

"I gotta train football somehow for the big leagues," the chargin' chuck mentioned.

Larry sighed, "If I find you a football team, can you give those back to me?"

The chargin' chuck nods his head.

"Fine. Stay here, I know who to talk to."

* * *

Larry approaches an American football stadium in Dark Land's largest city of Caldera, where the Dark Land Punishers are preparing for a championship game against the Ice Land Blizzards with a scrimmage. He looks over the stadium's railings and spots Roy on the field with many boom booms and other baddies surrounding him. Seeing them not occupied at the moment, Larry hops the raining and lands on the turf.

"Roy!" Larry called out. The pink koopaling turns towards Larry and scowls.

"What is it, wimp? You don't belong here," Roy called out.

"Yeah, trust me, I don't wanna be here," Larry admitted, "But are you taking new players?"

"A running back," Roy sighed, "Ours got injured a few days ago."

"Okay, I found a chargin' chuck-"

"You did?!" Roy interrupted, "We need more of them, Bro!"

"He was using anything he can find as a football, including… Uhh, Toadette's mushroom hair tie things."

"That's dedication," Roy admitted as he picks up a clipboard and scribbles some sentences onto a piece of paper.

"Is he in?" Larry questioned.

"I'm interested in him," Roy stated as he rips the paper from the clipboard and hands it to Larry, "Okay. You must give this letter to-"

"NO! I'm DONE with doing favors for everyone! All I wanted was a freaking document Morton wrote just so I can have my speech done! But instead it spiraled out of control to this crap! Favor after favor! Paintings to wands to fertilizer! I'm DONE!"

"… Calm down, Bro. I'm only asking ya to deliver this acceptance letter to that chargin' chuck. Why would I need YOU, a pipsqueak, to do me, an all-star athlete, any actual favors?" Roy questioned.

"Okay…" Larry sighed in exhaustion, "Thanks, Roy."

"Yeah yeah, now hurry up and bring us our new player before I make you our new punching bag."


	2. Completing the Favors

**Notes: Huh... Ever notice how all my bad-day stories use Larry as the main character? Funny coincidence, I promise!**

 **ANd not sure why I didn't upload this earlier, but... Here it is!**

* * *

Roy's letter in hand, Larry makes his way towards the forest outside Toadette's house. Noticing the same footprints he saw before, Larry calls out for the chuck.

"Come out! I got something for you!"

The chargin' chuck retreats from his hiding spot before approaching Larry, huffing.

"It's for the Punishers," Larry continued.

The chuck's eyes light up at the announcement.

"What?! No way!" the chargin' chuck exclaimed as he gazes over the invitation, "Thanks dude! Take these!"

The chargin' chuck hands Larry Toadette's mushroom caps before he dashes towards Dark Land's direction. Larry smiles as he pockets the caps and heads towards Toadette's house.

* * *

Stationed outside Toadette's house, Larry pounds on her door.

"Umm, hi," Toadette greeted from inside.

"Hey Toadette! It's me. I found your hairbands!"

"Nice!" Toadette exclaimed, "Slip them through the mail slot please!"

Larry does so and he hears a stirring on the other side of the door. Within seconds, he hears the door unbolt and open, revealing a grinning Toadette.

"Thanks! I can help my friend now!" Toadette exclaimed before giving Larry a confused look, "Uhh, why are you helping me? It's appreciated and all but… That's unlike a koopa."

"I need Toad's Do-It-Yourself books to give back to him. I need his fertilizer."

"Ahh…" Toadette nodded, "Well then, let's go to Sarasaland!"

* * *

Both Larry and Toadette emerge from a warp pipe, now outside an orange, flower-themed castle. The two walk up to the castle's unguarded door and knock on it. A few human guards open the door.

"Purpose of your visit?" one of the guards questioned.

"We need to see Daisy," Toadette answered, "I'm here to help her with her animal situation!"

"Oh, can you tell her to get me the Do-It-Yourself books?" Larry added.

The guard nodded before pulling out a walkie-talkie. Within minutes, Daisy emerges from the castle, carrying three books while greeting the two with a warm smile.

"Toadette! Thanks for the help!" Daisy thanked before turning towards Larry and handing him the books, "And thank Toad for these too. Thanks, Larry!"

"Yeah, good luck you two," Larry waved before going back towards the warp pipe.

* * *

Now holding onto the books, Larry reappears in Toad Town and walks towards Toad's house. Approaching his patio, Larry knocks on the door. Toad opens the door, initially scowling before his face lights up at the books.

"Hey! My books!" Toad yelled, "Thanks, Larry. I guess I owe you some fertilizer."

"That'd be great!" Larry nodded, "I had to get Toadette her mushroom caps back just to get those books back!"

"Ahh, same ol' Toadette. She never leaves without those," Toad laughs before settling himself down and handing Larry a large sack of his fertilizer, "Now, please take care of the fertilizer. I'm not giving you any more; I can't risk competition."

"Fair enough," Larry conceded, "Thanks, Toad."

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it," Toad added before closing his door.

* * *

Larry arrives at the rocky planet once again, fertilizer in hand. As he approaches Kammy and Kamella, the two magikoopas smirk.

"You got the fertilizer," Kammy acknowledged, "Frankly, I'm surprised. Toad's stingy."

"Long story," Larry rushed, "Now, can you two please rejoin?"

"Sure, but we need to make sure you're not scamming us," Kamella answered before she uses her magic to slice the bag open and levitate it over the dino piranha. She waves her wand, making the sack tip downward and bringing the dino piranha back to life.

"Looks like it's legitimate," Kammy added, "Well, we're back in the Koopa Troop then."

"Cool!" Larry exclaimed, "Let's go back to Dad then!"

* * *

"Hey Dad!"

"My answer's the same, Larry! No wand until you find-" Bowser stated before he turns around and notices Kammy and Kamella standing beside Larry, "Kammy and Kamella!"

"Greetings, King Bowser," Kamella greeted, "We'd like to rejoin."

"I feel you started to miss us," Kammy continued.

Bowser rubs his chain, "Uhh, I missed bossing you around!"

"Don't be shy now, My King," Kamella stated, "I know how you truly feel."

"Whatever," Bowser sighed before giving Larry the wand, "A deal's a deal. Give it back to Kamek."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"And stop doing stuff for people and work on that speech, Larry!"

* * *

"Kamek!" Larry bursts into the magikoopa's laboratory again, causing Kamek to panic, "I have the wand!"

"Really, Master Lawrence?!" the blue-robed magikoopa rushed, "Let me see it!"

Kamek snatches the wand from his hand before he starts browsing through his spellbook.

"And you wanted… A love spell?"

"For Yoshi, yeah."

Kamek nods before he reads a spell in his book, pulls out an apricot and shoots a beam at it with his wand.

"Feed this to Yoshi, and whoever you wish for him to fall in love with, he will."

"Why, thanks Kamek!"

* * *

Larry explores the flowery fields outside Peach's Castle. Whenever Yoshi's away from Yoshi's Island, he loves settling in this area; being a plant-lover and being mesmerized by the orange flowers himself, Larry can't blame him.

"Yoshi?" Larry called before he sees a green figure, "Yoshi!"

"Yoshi?" the dinosaur questioned.

"Here, Yosh! I farmed some apricots. Want some?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried in happiness before he eats the fruit.

 _'Birdo,'_ Larry thought, _'Fall in love with Birdo.'_

"Yo-Y-" Yoshi stated before his cheeks turn red, "Bir-Birdo!"

Yoshi dashes towards the sunset. Satisfied, Larry follows not far behind his trail.

* * *

Back in Subcon, Larry passes the ostro guards and meets with Wart again.

"Yoshi fell in love with Birdo," Larry stated.

Wart nodded, "She stopped complaining; thank the heavens."

"Now, your turn. Give Lemmy inspiration."

Wart rubs his chin, "Fine. A deal's a deal. He will now be inspired."

Larry grins, "Thanks!"

* * *

On a new day, Larry knocks on the Ice Land palace's door. Not long after, a grinning Junior opens the door and summons Larry in.

"Whatever you did, it worked! Lemmy's writing a song with Ludwig now!"

Larry follows Junior into the studio, where he sees Ludwig at a piano, with Lemmy nearby jotting down more words. Hearing the visitors, the duo turn towards Larry and wave.

"Thanks, bro!" Lemmy cheered, "The dream I had last night was what I needed to make this piece!"

"I was also influenced by a rather peculiar inspiration last night," Ludwig added, "Whatever you did, Lawrence… I extend my gratitude to you."

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Larry grinned, "All I want is the song to give to Mario."

"Sure thing, Lawrence," Ludwig replied, "Here's a recording of it we made earlier, and a copy of the lyrics."

"Thanks! It's time to give this to Mario!"

"Well, good luck, Lawrence…"

* * *

Larry shivers as he approaches the Mario Brothers' house again. Although thankful Luigi opened the door the first time, Larry knows he cannot avoid Mario now.

Nerves in full-gear, Larry knocks on the door. A minute later, Mario opens the door and sighs.

"Larry Koopa. Get off my porch."

"Wait!" Larry pleaded, "I have a song for you to take to Peach!"

Larry reaches into his shell, grabs the recording and pushes play. The piano music broadcasts from the recording device, while Larry hands Mario the lyrics. After listening to the recording and reading the lyrics through, Mario grins.

"This is what I need! I need to repay you!"

"Well… Junior wants to paint a picture of you, but he needs you as a reference."

"Uhh…" Mario shrugged, "Okay. But make this quick; I need to see Peach!"

* * *

Yet again in Ice Land, Larry approaches the castle doors, this time with Mario trailing him. As Larry knocks, Junior opens the door and smiles.

"Hey! Thanks for bringing Mario! Can I paint you?"

"Go ahead," Mario nodded.

Junior leads Mario to the studio, while Larry paces around in the hall. Were these favors worth doing? He only hopes the information Morton has proves worthy.

About an hour later, Junior rushes out of the studio and hands Larry a Mario painting. Larry stares in awe; the painting feels as if it can come to life at any moment.

"If E. Gadd wants this still, then here you go!" Junior answered, "Thanks for your help! Now I gotta hurry and paint another!"

"Thanks!" Larry smiled.

* * *

Larry heads back to Luigi's haunted mansion, where King Boo and E. Gadd still wait. King Boo smirks as he spots the painting in Larry's hand.

"Well, well…" the boo started, "Looks like you got me a picture. It's not the real Mario, but it looks real enough."

"Give E. Gadd his keys back!" Larry demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Tubba-"

"Don't mention that name!" King Boo begged, "Finer! Take the stupid keys!"

King Boo tosses the keys at E. Gadd before floating towards the mansion, Mario painting in hand. E. Gadd gives Larry a look of gratitude before unlocking his laboratory.

"Thanks, young'un! Now, what did you need again?"

"I need a processor."

"Oh!" E. Gadd nodded, "Easy! I have some right here. Take one as my gift. Thanks for the help!"

E. Gadd grabs a small white chip and puts it in a jewelry box before handing it to Larry.

"Be careful with it too!"

"Thanks!" Larry thanked.

* * *

"Iggy!" Larry called as he bursts into the Giant Land castle, "I have the chip!"

"Wha-" the inventor jumped in fright before turning towards Larry, "Knock next time!"

"Sorry! But I'm in a hurry!"

Iggy nods, "Okay, okay. Hand me the chip."

Larry gives Iggy the box. The genius opens it and grabs the chip before sliding it into the computer. Iggy then reassembles the computer and screws the case onto it. He pushes the power button, and the computer works as intended.

"Huh… Password-protected," Iggy pointed out.

"Must be Morton…" Larry sighed.

"Yeah. But it's good to go now," Iggy nodded, "And tell Morton to be careful with it!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

* * *

Now back at the Castle, Larry dashes towards Morton's room, computer in hand.

"Morton! I have it! Show me the speech, now!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" Morton flinches before taking the laptop from Larry and signing into it, "Okay, it should be in this folder…"

Morton clicks onto a folder titled "Speeches" and scrolls through them, but remains uninterested in the results.

"Huh… All from last year…"

Larry sighs, "What do you mean?"

Morton cracks a frightened smile at Larry, "Uhh… Funny story... It may actually be on this flash drive…"

Morton plugs the flash drive into the computer then grins as he finds a speech on the ancient cultivation of plants. Meanwhile, Larry clenches his fists as he grits his teeth.

"Are… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The koopaling screamed, "I fixed your computer, got a Mario painting, made dinosaurs fall in love, rescued a plant, and did basic slavework for people, just to get your computer turned on for a speech! YET IT WAS ON YOUR FLASH DRIVE?!"

"Uhh…" Morton shrugged, "I'm sorry-"

"Gimme that!" Larry interrupted as he pulls the flash drive from the computer and stomps out of the room.

"Gee, what's his deal?" Morton questioned himself before shrugging, "All he needed to do was get my computer from Wendy!"

* * *

Back in Larry's room…

"Huh!" Larry marveled, "Morton's speech is pretty good-"

"Larry!" Larry jumps at Bowser's call, "You better hurry up! Your speech is in 10 minutes!"

Larry facepalms.


End file.
